The proposed invention, in general, relates to the demodulation of a symmetrical differential phase shift keying (SDPSK) modulated signal, and specifically relates to an improved method of bit error rate (BER) detection in a SDPSK modulated signal.
The method disclosed in this invention is a technique of improving the BER for the detection of SDPSK modulated signals. The current methods in the art do not yield accurate measurements of BER in SDPSK modulated systems. The method disclosed in this invention gives the same BER at a reduced signal to noise ratio (SNR). The method of improving the detection of SDPSK modulated signals, disclosed herein, can be applied to any communication system using SDPSK modulation.
In the current art for BER estimation in SDPSK modulated signals, the immediate previous bit is used to detect the current bit.